


It's Perfect

by Thevaen



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thevaen/pseuds/Thevaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shopping for sweaters shouldn't be this complicated. Sweaters are great. Sharing them with the person you love even greater. But right now, all Amy wanted was to find her voice. To tell Karma to either slip out or stay and she couldn't decide on what would be worse. Then she did the only thing that was worse than either. Karmy</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Perfect

**I've had this in my documents about halfway done for months and finally decided to finish it. Pretty satisfied with how it turned out. Any tips are of course welcome and please do tell if you enjoyed it!**

* * *

Shopping had never been a punishment with them. Even if Amy's mother insisted on her getting ''proper'' clothes for whenever fancy people were coming over (As far as having a job as a weatherwoman could help her into a fancy circle), if it was Karma joining her, she didn't mind.

Today was no classy shopping though. Days were getting colder and nights longer. Leaves had longer since started falling from the trees and with weeks of bad weather forecasts, both girls had decided to throw out several old sweaters and buy new ones.

_We must look like absolute idiots._

Amy laughed as Karma came over to her from the other side of the store with her face peeking just barely above the massive lump of sweaters she was carrying and the corners of her lips tugged up in a satisfied grin. She opened her arms wide, dumping the fabrics into a basket and earning a glare from one of the shop's employees. Not bothered in the slightest, she hooked one of her arms through Amy's and picked up the basket with her other. Amy laughed again as she lifted one of the sweaters in the air to examine closer.

''Just how many did you grab?''

''Only like, twelve.''

''Ah, so at least we'll be done by sunset.''

''Exactly.''

They smiled in satisfaction as they went to the fitting section and each slipped into a cabin before pulling their curtains close simultaneously. Each sweater was slipped down both girls bodies to see who wore it best or if it would be one they would simply borrow from each other from time to time.  
Neither of the girls was bothered by the occasional glance of annoyance and disapproval they would receive at the prancing and posing for each other, accompanied by their ringing laughter.

As her laughter slowly bubbled down, Amy reached in the basket and pulled out the next sweater. She raised her eyebrows after pulling it over her head, turning around as Karma appeared from seemingly nowhere, closing the curtain behind her.

''You look adorable.''

''Karma just what size did you get?'' Amy looked down at her body currently drowning in the massive blue sweater.

''Biggest I could find. This one would be big enough to pull over your knees. Perfect for a night of self loathing.''

''My knees? Karma we could both fit in this! I can't even see my hands.'' Amy shook the fabric, emphasizing the ghost limb, although the grin on her face revealed her amusement. Karma gave her a skeptical look.

''It's not THAT big.'' She replied, stepping closer and pulling the sweater towards her.

''Really?'' Amy's reply dripped with amused sarcasm.

Karma's lips curved up into a grin. One Amy knew to lead to trouble. Maybe not for Karma, but for her it would. Her eyes widened as Karma ducked under the sweater and her hands roamed up Amy's sides.

''U-Uh, Karma?'' She let out a nervous laugh, relieved that the curtain was closed and that her friend wouldn't see her face heating up.

Karma's hands graced past the sides of her breasts as she blindly searched for the sleeves. Slipping her arms through them, she searched for Amy's hands and laced their fingers together. In doing so however, her face was now pressed to Amy's chest; her cheek resting on the smooth skin just above the rim of Amy's shirt.

By now Amy's face flushed with an intense heat and, with the furious blush she was positive was coloring her cheeks, she was somewhat grateful Karma couldn't see her face.

''Tilt your head back.'' Karma's voice sounded somewhat muffled from underneath the sweater and at the same time, Amy found herself to be too shocked to fully register her friend's words.

_Calm down._  She briefly closed her eyes and let out a sigh before letting her head fall back and looking at the ceiling while trying to slow the rapid beating of her heart. In doing so, she simultaneously provided Karma with the space to poke her head through, albeit with a fair share of difficulty. Karma arched her back as to create some space between the two of them.

''Okay so maybe this is a bit tight.'' Karma sheepishly shrugged.

''You think?''

''But it's nice and cozy right?'' She grinned and hugged her friend awkwardly. ''If we'd sit back to back we could easily watch a movie.''

''How would that be easy?''

''Okay maybe not a movie. But think about Halloween!''

''Let's just...''

Amy wiggled around a bit, trying to create room to take it off. To no avail. Karma joined the struggle which only made it all the more difficult for Amy to not enjoy because she was  _too close_. Their shirts riled up, skin touched skin and the way Karma's breath felt on her neck and collarbone was enough to sent her gut churning pleasantly.

''Hold still-''

''Karma you're going to rip the sleeves like that.''

''I'll only stretch it a bit. I need to get out don't I?''

''Wait turn your body sideways-''

''How is that going-''

''Karma no listen-''

They kept on bickering and moving, and with each stroke of a hand or the feeling of their breasts pressing together Amy lost it more and more, and all she could think was how good Karma's body felt pressed against hers and how badly she wanted to feel her lips on hers.

At last, Karma got her hands free. She stuck them out the opening to cup Amy's face and tap it playfully.

''There.''

Her smile did nothing to ease Amy's gut, if anything, the hands on her blazing cheeks and the way Karma's lips curved upward only made it worse. It was then that Karma too, seemed to realize  _just how close_ they were. The air around them shifted and Karma's hands slipped down Amy's neck and lower still, until she was cupping the outside of her bra. Amy wanted to find her voice. To tell Karma to either slip out or stay and she couldn't decide on what would be worse. Then she did the only thing that was worse than either.

She leaned in and kissed her.

The moment she felt Karma's lips against hers her body seemed to ignite. She had closed her eyes, afraid to see the look in her friend's brown hues, but opened them in shock when Karma's lips moved against hers and she kissed back. For a split second she was frozen in place, until she felt the lips smile against her own. She lost it.

She kissed Karma again and again, breaking contact only to stare at her through half lidded eyes because God, she was so  _beautiful._  Her hands moved up her shirts, caressing and tenderly groping the soft skin, pulling her hips flush against hers. Faintly in the back of her mind, she registered Karma talking to her, but she was in a haze and right now all she could focus on was to kiss her on the neck, where she could bury her face in those brown curls and have her senses be overwhelmed by her scent. It wasn't until her own hand was on Karma's bra that the contact was broken as abruptly as it had started. In a flurry of fabric, she was staring at her friend now freed from the sweater and with her back against the opposite side of the booth, a startled expression on her face.

The silence was long and heavy between them. Amy felt her lips burn where she'd been caressing Karma's skin, her hand itch where it had been cupping the curve of her breast.

''Karma, I'm sorry I-''

''No big.'' Karma's expression changed to a smile again, masking her initial shock. But it was still there because just like Karma knew her, she knew Karma and every glint in her eye.

''It's what girlfriends do right?'' She smiled, even her eyes did. Had it been anyone else, she would have succeeded at fooling them.

''Yeah...'' She spoke the words softly, her eyes adverted to the ground.

''...I'm going to select the ones I want...'' She gestured with her hands awkwardly, like she always did when she needed an excuse to leave. Amy nodded, feeling her throat tighten up.

When Karma closed the curtain behind her she sat down quietly, stretching the sweated over her knees and hugging them to her chest. Karma's scent still lingered on the fabric. She rested her forehead on her knees, feeling her eyes sting.

Karma was right. The sweater was perfect. =

 


End file.
